


Empty love

by zettRainbowbAtz



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Bi, Drug Use, Enemies, Love/Hate, M/M, Sexual Content, diabeteic kyle, highschool, immature jokes, some sexual harassment, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zettRainbowbAtz/pseuds/zettRainbowbAtz
Summary: Long repressed feelings are found out, some heavy stuff, trigger warning for sexual abuse and brief depressive dialogue.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Kyman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

The bus shook, jerking the exhausted teen awake. He reached for his phone. The iPhone was a 4, mind you. His mother scolded him, telling Kyle that the new pump was his 2nd phone. Yeah, sure the insulin pump was His lifeline, but it can’t play music with unlimited data. 

“Dude!” Kyle turned away from the window, grabbing his bag, to meet Stans annoyed stance, along with a line of kids behind him. 

“Pay attention next time” His friend whispered, taking the final steps off the bus with him. Kenny, followed suit with Cartman. The conversation developed to be about his brand new pump. Was it that obvious? the redhead lowers his head in the deflection, insecurely holding his arms. 

“You know kahl I haven’t even noticed” The confining Brunette pointed at the bulky plastic pump, clearly popping out of his orange jacket. Cartman’s brown eyes focused back on the others green, soon followed with a fear inducing grin. 

Kyle flung his crossed arms out with a vexed expression “Well I haven’t notice the lard spilling out of your clothes!” Cartman gave a overdone gasp, clenched fists at his chest.

“I’m not fat I’m big boned!”

“Fine. Believe whatever your crack-whore mom tells you” Kyle ran towards his real friends ,forcibly shoving a shoulder against Cartmans. The sudden contact, involuntary caused Eric’s cheeks to tint pink. The same pink that showed when the porn channels where on, which he “accidentally” watched. Dumbass porn channels. He slapped himself out of the intruding thought, hurrying towards the three other teens.

~

“Stan you know, I’m not into dating”  
Kyle bore his gaze in the fan above him then back at his iphone 4, he didn’t feel like dealing with this right now. Did he even once say he even had the tinniest bit of interest in Bebe. No. But did Stan bring it up whenever it popped into his head. Yes. 

“Com on dude, she’s finally single, you know she’s totally into you” 

Kyle felt a ting of guilt throughout his body, the pity in his friends voice was really starting to get to him. He grazed the recently pricked thumb up to his teeth. After a long repressed sigh he finally gave in, “okay, okay one date”.

“Thank you! thank you, Wendy will be so happy!”

The excitement in Stan’s voice was also unnerving, and the regret instantly soaked in.  
He gave Kyle the whereabouts joy laced though every word. Today at 7, at the Italian restaurant, Kyle repeated it, so he wouldn’t forgot.

It was already Friday. I guess I didn’t realize with all the nights up studying, along with the extra added projects due. 

He combed his red locks in a side part, with an intention  
of appearing well groomed, or at least appropriate . A new thought flashed into Kyle’s head, he... was betraying Cartman. How, there fucking enemies for christ’s sake! Before Kyle got the chance to process it more, his pocket buzzed. Retrieving the phone, his face twisted to a frown, Of course it was Fatass.

fatass: heard your gonna fuck the blonde.

Kyle sank into the stair he was sitting on. The banter was instinctive, enticing even. I hate him so fucking much.The teen rolled his eyes tossing his phone aside in a quite rage. 

~

His mind was anywhere else aside from the date. Kyle couldn’t go back now, he’d feel to bad. Bebe’s thick leather boots clicked as she walked towards him. To Kyles surprise the blonde lunged onto him, grabbing a hold of his arm. Kyle gave a nervous nearly audible chuckle. 

“ I knew you’d come around” 

“Now I can finally see your sweet ass” Bebe teased, bumping her head on Kyle’s shoulder. His heart rate doubled, he’s discomfort also doubled.

Bebe took note of his silence, letting a hand around his waist. Kyle gave her a deafening glare, then refocused on his shoes. 

“I came here early too, Wendy says she’s on her way” Bebe rested her hand again, on the slim gap between his hip and ribs. Kyle considered making a run for it, but theres no reasonable enough excuses. Bebe was just like she was in elementary, of course she looked grown but it was all a front.

“Kyle” his head perked up at the comforting voice of his best friend, instantly relive washed over him. Kyle rose from the curb unlinking the arms around him, he realized he should be civil and help Bebe up. 

Dinner was bland, and mostly awkward filled silence. Kyle didn’t join in much in any conversation.

Bebe ordered white whine for the four. Kyle pushed in more insulin, he didn’t wanna look lame or weird for not wanting to drink. Maybe he was overthinking it. His body couldn’t seem to relax, he’s felt shaky, lightheaded, the only thing he wanted to do was sleep in his warm bed. Alone.

~

The wind almost knocked his weak frame over, it was difficult even trying to keep his eyelids open. All his limbs felt like they weighed three times heavier. At least it was over. 

“Thanks for showing up” Wendy side-eyed Stan, brushing her hair over her shoulder, then flicks her gaze back on to them. Followed by a pleasant almost gentle smile. 

“Bye guys” Stan gestured a wave, then went off with Wendy.

His heart dropped to his stomach when he noticed the blonde still behind him. 

“Kyle, can we talk “ her hazel eyes studied him. Kyles eyes grow wide, at the distressing tone. He nodded in agreement, Bebe joined their hands, giving him a girly looking smile. 

“Let’s talk in my car” The blonde stated, a dangerous eagerness coated her voice. The redhead didn’t think much of it, following her into her black car, with its tan interior, as what he could see. 

“I couldn’t help but be distracted by how hot you looked” The blonde shut the car door, quickly turning to him. Her teeth in a grin, which made kyle’s nerves on edge. She turned the keys into ignition. 

“Hey, I know your not that sexually, but we don’t have to do anything to hardcore” Bebe let out, in an believeble innocent manner. Kyle furrowed his brows, ‘not that sexually’ what the hell is that supposed to mean. The blonde leaned over the from her seat, a hand on the car wheel. Before the girl could force a kiss, the others phone vibrated. 

Thank fuck, Kyle took the iPhone from his back pocket, fatass, huh. His green eyes illuminated from the bright scene. “Did your crush text you” Bebe chuckled taking in the boys sudden uplifted expression. Kyle cringed at the comment, shaking his head in a defiant no. The blonde unbuttoned her coat, putting her hands around the boy shoulders without warning. Bebe pressed a kiss to the surprised teen. Cartman couldn't get him out of this one. 

He thought he’d like it, but it really wasn’t any thing special. 

~ 

Fatass: you totally cummed inside that bitch

Kyle rolled over on his stomach, clinging to a nearby pillow.

Kyle: what do you want fatass.

Fatass: u relly think my ass is that fat 

Kyle brought the pillow closer to his face, he clicked his tongue thinking of a text back. He thought back to last Friday when all four where playing video games and drinking. Kyle had must of been way too drunk. he’s memory was extremely fuzzy. On the way from the bathroom he’d slapped Cartman’s ass. He giggled a bit, he’s heart skipping a couple beats, recalling it.

Kyle: your such a dick dude! Go talk about sex with Kenny or Stan.

Kyle rested his head onto his pillow, waiting for the fat boys response. 

Fatass: I wasn’t talking about sex jew 

The teen felt the blood rush into his face. Cartmans such a sick asshole. 

Fatass: wait I meant fag not Jew opps. 

Kyle felt a intense anger, which Cartman invoked far too often

Kyle: go snort crack like your mom you pathetic tub of fucking lard!!!!

He huffed slamming his phone on the bedside table. Kyle  
turned his lamp off trying not to break the string, he checked his BG, which was his nightly ritual, 110. Good.

Tuesday

Cartman shifted his yellow bookbag, settling on a confident stance. Kenny laughed along with him, on the newly shad rumors of Bebe and that Kike Kyle. “Wish it was me” Kenny gave a toothy grin, swaying back an forth on his heels. He had required the word from well of Kyle conforming it and the whole of the school’s talk. He indulged in this thought of Kyle’s squirming body during any type of sexual act.

Stan walked with Kyle, talking of unimportant things. Cartman looked up to meet the redhead’s gaze. He pulled his deep red jacket down. He shouldn’t think of that shit now.


	2. on edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bebe gets to close, Kyle thinks of how to provoke Cartman.

Kyle bit his left hand hard, enough to leave a   
deep impression. He was alone at home, feeling bottled up, so he decided to do what any other teenage boy would. Every noise he let out sounded like a whimper of pain, similar to a wounded meek animal. he wasn’t use to it. The wired headphones filled his ears with the muffled sounds from the video. His wasn’t paying attention to the video, imagining with sound. After the couple seconds of bliss, the shame raked around in his mind. The fluid covered his torso,and fingers. pathetic. Kyle tapped on space , exiting the site. his rib cage moved with his bouncing heart, hair slicked all across his forehead, the his heated face was the same color of his hair at this point. 

From behind him, his phone vibrated on the bedside table, kyle checked it with a clean hand. 

StanStan!: wanna come over, kenny and cartman are coming too, my dads got beer!

Kyle fell back, easing into his mattress, yeah he needed to hang with his friends. 

Kyle: yeah course, should I bring anything

I guess that question was pointless.

StanStan!: nahhh I got everything, if you wanna bring something then sure

Kyle: okay thanks man, what time,?

StanStan!: right fucking now dude !!

Kyle: ok I’ll be there in a few minutes.

Kyle dashed to the bathroom, clumsily wiping himself off, better take a shower, he’ll wear a hat anyway so it Dosen’t matter if his hairs wet. 

He zipped up his jacket, taking note of his level. 89. The beer will definitely make it leveled.

He couldn’t help but feel embarrassed, Stan informed him he invited Bebe and Wendy too. Of course he had to invole his girl in everything. He has a bitter taste on his tongue, he recalled the kiss, it just made him feel gross.

Eric’s chugged down a beer, mashing a couple combos on the controller, legs kicked onto the coffee table. He was playing some game with Stan. The redhead sighed resting his unexpressive face onto the palm of his hand. Gross, watching porn made him feel gross, Cartman made himself feel like he was gross. His lower abdomen still felt sensitive, and stung, making it painfully hard to forget about it.

“Jew!!” Cartman leaned over in his ear

“Your bitch is here” he felt Cartman’s smirk ghost against his cheek. Kyle let a shaky breath out, pushing the face combatively away. 

“Kyle” The blonde sang out, arms already wrapped around him. Kyle gave her a notable weak smile, concealing his anger the best he could. The girl sat on the edge of the cramped couch fleshed beside him, thighs crushed together. Kyle flashed a glare at Cartman with disbelief, He only gave a wider smirk in return , with a wink. Kyle’s face felt hot like it did earlier. 

“finally into me I see” Bebe toyed noticing. The red face, she tugged at his sleeve. Kyle keep a false smile, which was found challenging.

“Kahl you need a drink” Cartman nudged his elbow, a tongue playing at his teeth, in a stupid sadistic grin. Without a second thought the redhead snatched the drink from the teens chubby fingers, drinking it quickly, soon following another one. 

Beer seemed to make Kyle loosen up, pacifying his fierce nature. The blonde on the other hand, get more touchy, arms fastened around his neck, the teen girl was clearly drunk. Bebe traced a couple kisses on the stiff boy. Her eyeliner smudged on his face and neck. Bebe knees dug into Kyle’s side, compressing his pump,digging deep in his rib cage. 

“Damnit Bebe that hurts!” The redhead clung onto a body next to him, pushing the blonde off. His hands tightened around the soft skin, a slight pain rising all across his torso. Shaky hands, reconnected the clear tube. 

Kyle looked around to see, Stan, with Wendy all up on each other, Cartman beside him and Bebe staring at him with Kenny behind him, resting on the couch. 

“Is your machine thing good” the other blond asked.

“Yeah kahl, you diabetes didn’t hit you too hard right” Cartman commented, a hand motioning to Kyles exposed stomach. The redhead rolled his eyes, rising himself with a free arm.

Kyle turned over, spotting the closest sink. After turning the handle, he slashed the clod water on his warmed face. He nearly fell over a pile of jackets, on his way back. Cluttered living room. 

“Oh hey Kyle” Token greeted, Craig nodded  
In a silent hello along with him. How many people did Stan invite?, Kyle pushed his hat off, freeing his “jewfro”. Click, was sound of the button, he needed some more insulin. His eyes fluttered trying to focus. gaze landing on the familiar leather boots. The curly haired blonde held a solo cup, her elbow against the purple wall. She beamed at him, downing her drink then rushed towards him. Before he could speak, the girl shoved him into a hallway closet, she sealed the door shut, pressing a finger on his grimaced expression. 

She teen bowed her head, wrapping a hand around his thigh,“your gonna love this”.

“I-I don’t “ Kyle hiccuped backing into the sharp selves of the cramped closet. “know” 

Suddenly fingers tugged down his boxers. Kyle’s face turned white, the fear was visible on him. The only comfort was the blasting base music. The blonde was strangely intimidating, her icy hands rubbing him. The redhead froze, he felt restless so panicked. His whole being trembled with every stroke,breath faster then he could keep up. Thousands of thoughts coarser through him, he needed to escape, but he just stood there. This 5”4 foot girl overpowered him, messing with him without a care. He tried to speak but his lip just quivered.

In this scenario he’d sure run, hit, and yell. But he’s frozen. The blonde stared up at him smiling, she sighed. 

“It’s okay if your not ready” Bebe tried to give a reassuring smile. She lifted herself up connecting a kiss, this Tim Kyle didn’t protest. Maybe he needed to date her. Cartman should know who he’s messing with, now he could get a girlfriend. 

~

It the night after he agreed to date Bebe. This wasn’t his brightest idea. The amount of texts and miss calls made the teen sick. She couldn’t just leave him alone for one second. He nearly chocked on his breath, glancing at the text Cartman sent. 

Fatass: you fucked her in a closet, wow jew

Kyle: I didn’t have sex with her fatass , why do you always text me at night?!

Fatass: o you’d love to know 

Kyle grabbed a half empty glass of juice, finishing the rest , slamming it down on the kitchen table. Making his mother give him a questing look.

Kyle: I’m not gonna sit here and inflate ur ego, go jerk off somewhere else 

Kyle refocused onto the plate of food in front of him, the imagery very vivid. Wordless he checked under the table, at his iphone. 

Fatass: mmhm you know you like it

Was he sexting him?, that bastard. He tightened his grip around the fork. Cartman, and sex. He would lie if it never once crossed his mind, of course not having sex with him. He hated that Fatass. He rolled a lip between his teeth, spacing out, at the disturbing thought. Before he could shake it off, he shuttered realizing the well-known hardness between his thighs. fuck. There’s no way this is turning him on.

Kyle: I’m at the fucking dinner table fucking get out

Fatass: ah is it turing you on

He could physically hear Cartman say that, in that smug tone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free for even suggestions :p :)


	3. Parallelism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> boarders crossed,   
> Pretty unconventional..
> 
> ~= means time skip, if you guys where curious <3

Kyle flipped through the pack of parchment, which was a school project, he brought with him to Stan’s. He was quite relieved actually, him and Bebe recently broke up. He felt so free, and overall more happy. Although the embarrassment of being cheat on was still fresh. His raven haired friend placed a concerned hand on his shoulder. 

“If you need anything I’m right here” Kyle smiled at him, a heavy breath following. “Thanks”

~

Kyle quickly spun around, a tight grip on the back of his desk chair. “I hate and despise you” he lowly spat, eyes on the distant brown ones. The brunette eased into his chair, simply mouthing “you too”. In a small fit of rage, the teen kicked Cartmans calf, which alerted Butters, who was behind the dispute.  
after geometry class it was 10th grade lunch, Kyle’s lunch.   
“Maybe you should date a new fish, there’s plenty of them in the sea” The muffled voice played on his sunburnt ears. Kyle knew Kenny was right ether way. He shifted his crossed arms to rest on the cold lunch table. Listening to the teens chatter, Cartman raised a brow at the brooding redhead. “I mean there’s a whole school full of hot fuckers” Kenny followed, eyes wide, obviously very endowed in this type of stuff . “Hot fuckers” Kyle repeated accidentally out loud. 

“Don’t look me Kahl” Cartman held back a laugh. “Sick” Kyle rolled his eyes. “Hey erm, can you do my essay!” Cartmam bounced up ramming his fists into the table.”I’d do anything, maybe” whispering the last bit. Kyle rested a hand onto an displeased expression. “You’ve got to be shitting me Cartman” 

“I’ll give you 45, if you finish it by Monday”

Well Kyle did want a new game. Which so happens to be 42 dollars,..that he doesn’t have. Kenny eagerly raised his arm, eyes impossibly wider. 

“I’ll do it,shit, for 45 dollars!”

“Might as well do it myself, you’ll get me a F poorboy” Cartman hushed him, poking a dismissing finger in kens direction. “Don’t be a stingy jew now, kahl”. Kyle’s eye twitched, he shot up to now be slightly above the brunette. “Fine!”. Cartman slumped back into his chair, with a satisfied grin. “easy”.The redhead shook his head, he wasn’t easy, far from it, he’ll teach that fucking fatass .With a sudden lil-tempered move, Kyle violently jolted towards the mocking face. His glare intensely burning into the brown eyes. The impulse took over. Kyles fist harshly impacting the round face. Silence filled them, only a few whispers escaped from the forming crowd. “Wanna fucking play jew” Kyle nearly backed away, then the Infuriation spiked back up. He throw his stack of books across the lunch table, then gripped Cartman’s collar, bringing the distraught face up to his. Now trapped the brunette only fought back with the same taunting smug face. Growing to find out of much it angered Kyle. Cartman swiped his bangs up, a redness apparent on his face. The redhead brought another tightly wrapped fist near his face.   
Stan cut through the crowd, Wendy following close behind him.“ Kyle!” The raven entering his peripheral vision. “Kyle your bloods probably just low” Kyle face softened at his friend, the voice comforting to him. Cartman looked puzzled at how emotionally balanced he now was. Kyle released the struggling teen, gladly accepting the juice Stan offered.   
“You still” Eric tilted his gaze towards Kyle, the smug confidence never seeming to go away, now just with added adrenaline. Kyle adjusted the clear straw, taking a long swig. “Fuck off”  
After school both him, and Stan walked silently. His shoes leaving prints in the freshly fallen snow. It wasn’t too noisy, Kyle focused on the passing cars. Cartman clicked a couple times on his iPhone, an underserved iPhone 9. Kyle thought, a anger already resurfacing. After a few minutes they arrived at Kenny’s doorstep, Stan usually walked with to his house after kens. “Wanna hang out in my room” the said blonde turned a rusted key, unlocking the discolored door.   
~  
“Do you have to smoke that” god he really was staring to sound like his mother. Kenny chuckled in response, which was clear now without the accustom parka. Kyle leaned on the bed frame, a small pout appearing across his lips. Boredom now edging over, Kenny and Stan where occupied watching some video together. He clicked on apple messenger. “You’ll get second-hand high anyway” Stan chocked back a cough, placing a nearly finished joint on the overused ashtray. “Let’s invite Cartman, we need another controller” Kenny suggested, a finger picking at a bandage on his cheek.   
“After what happens today, fuck no” Stan gave a disapproving nod,”fuck no” he repeated. A sudden beer in his right hand. Stan always seemed to carry a few cans around. Kyle dismissed the intoxicated teen, carrying on with his text. 

Kyle: where hanging at kens house, he wants you to drop by.

Fatass: hell yeah!! Just don’t fucking hit me again

Kyle swung his legs across the wired frame bed. “Cartmans on the way, I can get the controllers” Kenny gave a small nod, eyes still entranced on the video.   
~  
“Hey jewboy” 

Kyle knocked the snow off his shoe, “you smell like weed Kahl” The shorter teen inquired, flicking a half lided gaze on him. Kyle realized the bruise across the brunettes cheek; wasn’t a very comforting sight. “Sorry tubby”. Cartman gave him a toothy grin, sliding the bag across his shoulder. “ did you start my essay yet”. Kyle furrowed a brow at him, “we just got out of school an hour ago, I’m not that fucking invested” his voiced slightly airing amused at how oblivious Cartman was to his vanity. Kyle ran inside his house to get a few things from his room. returning back outside a solid 5 minutes later.  
The brunette walked towards him, unzipping his bag, helping stuff, the retrieved objects inside “How many beers did Stan drink so far” Kyle could feel Cartman smirk, who was now behind him. He held up two fingers, giving a dry laugh.

“Jew hold this shit, I’m gonna die of exhaustion!!” Cartman groaned, dragging his yellow bag behind him, making it appear like it weighed as much as he did. Kyle snatched the bag from him, almost causing him fall flat on his already injured face. “Let’s just get to Kenny’s place” he slung the bag onto his own shoulder.  
Cartman closed kens door placing his hat near an overflowing astray. “Got any more” The brunette asked kicking his sneakers off. “Yeah here” The shaggy haired blonde, happily obliged pulling out a sloppy rolled joint, along with a lighter. The redhead ran off to hook up a mini fan, then propping a window. “Oh and here” Kenny tossed him a room temperature bottled water. “Don’t want cotton mouth” Cartman plopped onto a beanbag amongst the clutter. “I knew that”   
Stan connected the borrowed controller,”did you get the new game, Zombiebloodshot?”. Cartman snickered across the room, “more like ‘Zombiecumshot’”. “Stop being gross Fatass” Kyle through a empty can at the laughing teen. Unsure if it hit him or not, it was dark. He didn’t mind though, Kenny wasn’t allowed to keep his lights on anyway.   
“I have to finish Fatass’s essay” Kyle answered him back, siping on a beer. Shifting his position, now to have his legs fully across the mattress. Kyle’s gaze wondered around the dimly light room.   
“I still can’t believe your parents allow you to have all this stuff” Kyle muttered, a pillow now pressed to his chest, and face. Kenny blinked at him. “You mean the posters, and porn mags” he peered at the said posters then back to the redhead. “ dude they don’t really care, I’ve had some of this from way back in elementary” Kenny motioned a loose gesture at the old posters. Kyle let out a seemingly endless laugh “my mom would kill me”. He flopped around a playboy 1999 magazine, which was on the top of the stack he reached for. A page fell out. The page seemed average enough, a girl in a leather body suit, with the usually bunny attire. With a small curiosity, he flipped the paper over. It showed a angle of a man sucking off another guy, it was mainly positioned on the first guy. Kyle recoiled his hand in a slight shock. With hesitation he skimped the rest of the pages, flushing at how erotic it all was.   
“That ones hot, huh, you can keep it” The blonde took another drag from his blunt. “Just hide it well”  
“Gimme that” a sudden hand took the precious magazine. The brunettes eyes went wide at the page his thumb landed on. “Kahl” Kyle stuffed a curl into his ushanka hat, stuttering quickly at the looming figure, “I-it’s.. Kenny’s” . Carthman flipped another page, a smirk playing back onto his mouth, “yeah no shit”. Stan paused the game, popping behind the commotion. “It’s all guys”. Cartman rolled his eyes at him, then flipped to one of a few pages with the ‘girl on girl’ action. “See there’s girls in it too, hippy”

“Your just looking at the guys” The brunette through the magazine on the mattress below with a sudden force. 

~

After a good thirty minutes passed. The high settled in. Kyle motions a hand to kenny, as a quiet ask for another smoke. Kenny eased back, handing the drunk boy the joint. Soon after he finished it, Kyle raised himself from the matteress, in the process his side slid up against Cartmans. Taking the chance, Kyle squeezed the teens hips. Which was answered with a barley audible gasp. Thankfully no one noticed, the room only light up from the faint blue glow of the Tv screen.   
The desire flooded his senses, catching the cubby boy in the dimly light hall. “Hey faggot” Cartman smirked resting a poised stance on kens closed door. “Fuc-fuck off” Kyle hiccuped hanging his head low. His gaze on Cartmans socks, slowly moving to this thighs, then hips. “Well you obviously fucking like it” Cartman leaned towards him, eyes on the others hard-on. The redheads face was bright red, the blood rushing all to fast through him. “Go jerk off in the bathroom and talk to me then” The brunette adverted his gaze, biting his lip, retrieving the stolen magazine from his back pocket. Tapping the rolled pages on Kyles boner, he stifled down a moan, his expression switching a intense anger. “Fuck you Cartman” Cartman bite his lip deeper, rubbing the pages on him, then on his insulin pump, in the most taunting way. Kyle’s heart almost painfully skipping against his ribs.  
“Can y-you” Kyle paused backing into the bathroom. Carthman kneeled in front of him. Kyle grabbed the rolled pages from him throwing them out of sight, “use your hands” he directed. The brunette unzipped his enemies coat, then closing the dented door, making the room completely dark. Eric lifted the black shirt up, which revealed the wired pump. A set of fingers tapped playful on the device. He placed a warm tongue across The redheads lower abdomen, simultaneously unhinging the compressing pants. Kyle bite his hand, shocked how causal this was to Cartman. His knuckles turning white, his grip firmly on the bathroom stinks edge, eyes squeezed tightly shut. Coarse fingers toyed with his torso, making him shiver, he was sure his legs would spill over if it wasn’t for Cartmans knees from keeping him in place. He couldn’t even think about the consequences after this, all Kyle needed was to release this tension in his boxers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m writing this really late, im not the best at creating a story nor grammar, I’m sorry >__<


	4. Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween party, Heidi appears for a small time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s way past Halloween, but I procrastinate without really realizing, sorry

The oak table shined when the fluorescent light switched on. Eric. He cringed, anxiously clutching at his arms, the actual name ignited fear in him. Never once in his whole life knowing the bastard did he ever, not once think they’d do anything remotely sexual with each other. Well, He guessed they did have those weird lasting looks, lingering touches, but it didn’t happen often so it never turned into a permanent issue. 

“Mom can you sign this, its for my school” Ike hoped up from the dinning chair, handing a orange sheet to her. “For Halloween” Sheila asked, scanning the form, clicking a pen, soon following a signature, of course only when Ike nodded a yes in agreement. 

Kyle looked down at the cluttered table, his gaze drifting to his pump. A cold finger pushed the insulin adder, he knew his mom was cooking a heavier meal tonight. His dad pulled a chair out beside him, setting himself down as well as a halfway filled wine glass. 

“How was your day”,Gerald directed at both boys. Kyle rubbed his head, the sobriety retching his nerves. Ike scudded his chair up, then smiled at his dad. “it was great, got a B on my fraction test”. The raven haired boy replied, his voice airy and kind. Gerald praised him,”that’s great Ike! I was always bad at fractions myself though” he playfully swished the red liquid in its glass, his expression good hearted as always.

He turned a set of eyes at Kyle. “How was yours?”.

The teen turned his phone off, setting it on his thigh. “good”. 

Gerald dryly laughed, sipping at his wine. “Well did anything interesting happen?”. A crude image flashed through Kyles mind. He coughed, slightly shaking his head. “Uh, we had 30 minutes of freetime, after Lab”   
he weakly grinned, attempting to subdue his own unease. “You know Halloween’s tomorrow Kyle, any forms or innovations” His mom questioned, placing a plate in front of him. 

“Well?” Shelia poked at a pile of mash potatoes on her own plate, now seated across him. He stuttered at the imitating figure, “ w-, um, well no, Im just.., gonna stay inside”. Shelia gave a look at Gerald, then looked back at Kyle. “Well okay Kyle, if anything comes up let me know right away”. She smiled worryingly at the teen. Sheila knew Kyle was a honest boy, and almost never lied. So of course she trusted him.

The mattress softened his tense body. Kyles eyes watered, the shame was suffocating. He had and still was sickened, disgusted by the thought of Cartman. Why, now did he crave the very same touch of him. He sunk further into his despair, unsure of his own mind. Kyle felt as if he had committed the most inhuman crime imaginable, the one that was never brought up, always hushed in every community, the details being too atrocious for all the world. His phone buzzed, snapping Kyle from his thoughts. Before he knew it the device was already tightly around his fingers. 

Stan!Stan: the party’s at tokens, at 8 be there!!.

Kyle sat up the screen slightly making his eyes sting. 

Kyle: Im gonna be a vampire, you?

Stan!Stan: A dog and Wendys being a cat. Not my idea, but she wanted to do couple customs, u kno. 

He swears Stan’s obsessed with this girl, but he’s always been. Kyle responded with a laughing emote, tossing his phone back onto the nightstand. He knew how awkward it’d be if he ran into Clyde or Bebe, more like Bonnie and Clyde, Kyle giggled a bit, covering himself with a blanket. The break up wasn’t that impactful to him, He just needed to brace himself from how weird it was going to be. 

The loud music pounded throughout the house, He knocked on the huge door. He was then greeted with a warm smile. “Hey Token”., Kyle sheepishly said, insecurely shifting around in the fitted costume. Kyle smiled at him returning the warmth Token gave off. The other teen wore a science esc outfit, with blood on the lab coat. Kyle quite liked it, being tired by all the overdone fake costumes he’d seen this night alone.

Kyle aimlessly walked alround the crowded house, neon lights harshly hitting his eyes. He was glad for being taller then most of the teens in the crowd, so he could at least comprehend where he was. He noted  
how intense the smell of weed and alcohol was.

Without warning a pair of chubby arms wrapped around him, and with a sudden thud he hit the floor. Kyle instantly recognized ‘the coon’ mascot, “Cartman!?” he yelled, which was drowned out amongst the blaring music. Cartman tightened the grip on Kyle’s arms, dragging him to a spaced out area. “I was looking for you every fucking where, where the hell where you jew!”. Kyle’s cheekbones swelled, an anger resurfacing at the familiar voice. Cartman shook the others arms violently “do you remember yesterday?”His eyes went wide, voice seeming desperate, he let the arms go, a rare shyness spreading across his face. Kyle stammered back a respond,”no”. he continued the front,”what happened?”.The brunette sighed in relief, focusing his gaze back onto the red harried vampire. “Nothing, important, let’s just get to Stan, you know he’s gonna throw a pissy fit if we take too long”. Eric ran forward , Kyle followed beside him with a slight hesitant. He assumed Cartman knew where he was going.

“Hey Stan, Wendy”,Kyle huffed out, hands to his bent knees, feeling slightly dizzy.He looked up at the crowd, his fake vangs poking out. Kyle suddenly felt the tense atmosphere, when his eyes landed on Bebe and Clyde. The hazel eyes bore into him. Clyde gave him a oblivious smile, waving at him and Cartman. Stan handed a red cup to him. “Uh.. thanks”, Kyle awkwardly looked at them, sipping the vodka mix. He furrowed his brow at Stan. “Hey guys” Wendy waved a hand, fixing her cat ears, her brown eyes staring at the floor. His heart bounced up at the unexpected side against his. “drugs upstairs right” The brunette confidently inquired, his hip slightly below His. Kyles mouth hung open in quiet surprise, sensitive to the rushed contact.

The cold water tingled Kyles facial nerves. The tie around his neck got soaked, which now sticked onto the sink. He hasn't interacted with Cartman, well since yesterday.The indecent. It made him uneasy at how nonchalantly Cartman brushed it all off. At least it could go back to normal, he darted his eyes to the now jiggling doorknob. 

Kyle quickly opened the door, to a set of brown eyes, ones he really didn’t want to deal with. Cartman lifted his mask taking a sip form the solo cup. “Damnit jew what took you so long, you sucking someone off?”. The brunette chuckled, leaning toward him, taking another sip from the now empty cup.

“why the hell are you following me Fatass!” Kyle grimaced at the teen, a accusing finger on the coons chest. Cartman backed away slightly, when seeing an approaching Stan. “Where gonna smoke upstairs”. Stan pointed a thumb up the staircase. Then walked off, going back to his girlfriend.

Kyles face twisted into a slight concern, noticing the slumping brunette. He peered at cartman, leaning over to whisper in his ear, “cartman..?” The teens face peeked up at him. “fuck, I drank some codeine”. Kyle green eyes widened, “they have that stuff here?!” The redhead shook the others shoulders. Cartman lightly laughed at his reaction. “What you’d think was in the cup?kahl”. Kyle gave a vexed expression “something normal like alcohol!dumbass!”. “I just wanna smoke bitch”,the brunette shoved the arms away, facing the door. With a harsh force, Kyle reattached his grip on Cartmans shoulders. 

“I wanna get more drunk first” The vampire admitted, fingers digging further into the cheap material of the handmade costume. 

“Really now jewboy” Cartman, took a step towards his left. His lips curving into a smirk, he brought a beer to his face. “Want this, Kahl?”. 

The teen snatched the can, flashing him a bitter expression. Kyle chugged down the drink in one whole moment, proving to be challenging with the new added vangs.

“Are you wearing makeup?” Kyle brought his stare at the darker looking eyelashes. Cartman breathed out a laugh, “it’s just a little mascara, fuck off”. Kyle swayed in the others view, humming in respond. “Isn’t that something”Cartman smugly shifted his stance, “well at least I don’t jack off to gay porn”. The redheads eyes shoot open. “No I don’t!! there’s girls!!” Kyle brought his fists up in a poor defense. 

“Still gay even if there’s a girl” the brunette sipped on a fresh beer, a pleased expression visible from the rim of the can. 

Both where now seated on a definitely expensive, leather couch. The redhead saw a familiar girl walk into their sight.“ oh hey”, Kyle said in a genuinely surprised tone. Heidi sat between the two.” I barely recognized you two, with the outfits”,She placed her cup on the coffee table, ash hair sliding up and down her bare shoulders. He couldn’t make out her expression, the makeup altered her features a small bit, aslo the lights made it hard to distinguish anything.

The harder Kyle studied the girl, he soon began to notice she was also dressed as a vampire, very much like his own costume. He picked at the sharp teeth, they left a painfully indention onto his bottom lip, when he closed them to long. He played with his lip, pulling it out a bit, zoning out at there conversation. Kyle wondered if Cartman was still into her. He had no reason not to be. I mean who would date that piece of shit beside her. 

He came back into reality, his eyes landing on the arm Heidi had around Cartman. Kyle clicked his tongue, then pressed his lips together. Feeling like a third wheel he settled into the far side of the couch. Cartman didn’t seem fazed at the girls roaming hands. Kyle cocked his head back to the right, a slight touch from his hands would of sent the brunette off, he recalled the incident between them. Kyle locked his eyes with the said brunette. Cartman placed a kiss on the girls neck eyes still on him. Kyle mouthed a ‘fuck you’ at him, which was a lot more of a tamer response, compared to his spinning mind. 

Him and Heidi where left in an stiff silence. Cartman excused himself to the bathroom, a random joint still in hand. Kyle brow angled across his face, in the familiar rage that was ingrained into him. “ I’m glad that Eric came to the party, we talk but not as much as I want to” Heidi crossed her arms. “ good thing he came over” Kyle fronted a smile, soon staring at his newly retired cup of cherry mixed vodka. His tounge used to the sharp edge it gave. 

“You know, I think I’m gonna fuck him again,“ her eyes scattered away from the green ones. He knew she would never let this information slip , unless she was heavily intoxicated, which she currently was.

He swear he could hear the fatasses mocking voice, whispering in his ear, only audiouble to him ,him only. A strange shiver run deeply through him, mind crossing to rember the others touch, tongue and..,Kyle better not think about him like that. his unbalanced frame racked around the dark hall. Kyle made up some excuse to get out of the awkwardness that always came with Heidi. slowly he moved to the nearest bathroom, heart unevenly pulsing blood throughout his body. His insulin pump interpreted his trance with the high pitched beeping.  
“Fuck” Kyle breathed, shakily pushing the add button. He forget about the terribly illness he had, it was dangerous to get high, or drunk; it made his functions slow and fuzzy, he could get sick or in servere outcomes dead. Dumbass cherrymixer and beer, the redhead sighed, slumping agasint a door. 

“Fatass!!!” He nearly screamed a sudden wrath filled fist pounded at the door. He tried the handle which was unlocked now. Kyle slammed the door closed, now on the other side.

His lips parted open in a slight surprise at the laid over Cartman, his cape over his face, and torso. Kyle’s fingers lifting the plasticky cloth, his other hand landing on a warm substance. It was dark so he couldn’t see, but he recognized the texture. He pulled back a bit when the brunette made a small groan. “Kahl” Cartman lowly said, eyes half lidded. Kyle looked at the white liquid on his fingers and palm, his brows furrowed. Carthmans face got redder then it already was, a insurcety flashing through him. “Uhh, I” he rose up to his knees voice stumbling.   
“ I remember two days ago” Kyle looked at him, Carthman could sense the intense gaze even through the dark. “I don’t , I just” The brunette looked away from him, his voice backing into a silence . “ I um, don’t know, but” Kyle wiped his hand on the dress shirt, then lowered his jeans timidly “ ..I’m horny”. 

His rigid nails dug into Carthman’s soft shoulders. He didn’t care he had to have this. Kyles hips thrusted in sink with the loosing jaw, The brunette choked at the painful force. Kyles hand wrapped around the chestnut hair, tugging at it. He let at a small noise, focusing back at the warmness enclosing his length. The playful tongue sliding and rubbing up and down against him with a perfect pressure. After a sharp gasp the pleasure edged over. The high now over, his breathing turned shallow,”e-Eric “ Kyle repeated eyes glazed over. Carthman’s heart flutter , “eric “ the brunette looked up at him, the others cock now pressed against his cheek. Kyle returned the stare, face red and heated. “ fuck off f-fatass”.

A rough towel rubbed against the thin dress shirt, wiping any evidence. Cartman fliped his hair back, analyzing the flustered teen. His mind barley could comprehend what just happened. It wasn’t even the first time, Kyle liked it? Eric stared down at his hands, he wanted this? Somehow he had this underlying feeling . Of course he had doubts that Kyle didn’t wanna do anything sexual with his porcine self, like he we just doing this as some sick twisted joke.

“I need this” the redhead leaned down to take the cape off the boy. Cartman lowered his gaze.” Don’t fucking tell anybody” his brown eyes traveling up from the seemingly transparent shirt. “I’m not a fag ok” the eyes flickered on the greens ones for a second. “ me nether” Kyle breathed, covering his stained costume, then the door clicked and he was off. Eric weakly chuckled, soon following behind.

His breath shuddered, relaying the events. Cartman definitely had a lot more material to jack off to now. His smirk grow at the approaching redhead,The lunch bag flattened down on the lunch table. Kenny plopped beside the brunette.“ that party was fucking sick huh”.  
Cartman bite down on his pastry,”yeah”. He had a never relsolving headache, his hangover was still strong as this morning . Kyle scrambled his hands at his device, then at a juice box.   
Cartman jumped at the force under the table. he kicked Kyle back, shooting a glare at him.

“Yeah you know, Wendy was so hot last night” Stan chuckled, Kyle laughed along with him, quickly kicking Cartman back again, eyes flashing in his direction. 

Kyle settled back into his seat, grabbing back at his unopened juice. In a almost malicious manner, he slowly popped the straw into the juice, eyes lifting up at the brunette, his own face tinted pink. Kyle shyly looked away, upsetted by his own gesture. 

Kenny bite an apple, staring questioningly at the unusually quite Cartman. “You totally hooked up with someone” Kenny chuckled, his gap tooth peeking from behind his parka. Cartman joined in the laugh, agreeing with the blonde. “ she was sexy as fuck”, he raised his eyes at the teen across him. “Lucky” Kenny rested his face onto his palm, eyes gleaming in the daydream of hot girls and guys. 

“How’s your committed relationship Hippy” Cartman pointed at him and Kyle.   
“Fuck off you fat fucker” the redhead snapped at cartman, voice breaking at the loudest part. “ sorry jew, didn’t mean to enterfear with your gay conversation “ He sneared, then the forever smugness returning. “ Jesus Christ Cartman can you shut the hell up” Kyle propped a book onto the table, making it hit his nose.

“Where’s the essay” Cartman asked, sipping on a Dr Pepper.

“I thought” Kyle stopped himself, recalling the first time they “did something”, Cartman had said that this was the essay.

“Well,” Eric tilted his head, tipping the soda as well. Kyle twisted back a curl into his hat.   
“I have the final paragraph left, then editing” 

“By free time, close to our last period” Kyle followed, eyes drifting to his project stuffed bag. He had so many ap classes, it seemed to make his BG higher then it needed to be.   
“Good jew” Cartman leaned back in his seat, making it squeak, he followed with a quick wink. The redhead furrowed his brows together, trying to hold the anger back, it made his blood boil. Kyle really fucking hated that fatass.


End file.
